UNLIKELY HEROS
by Howl of a Werewolf
Summary: I'm back with EI Lone wolf PLEASE REVIEW
1. Strange wolves

CHAPTER ONE!

**I AM PROUD TO SAY OUR PRIVOUS STORY 'WOLVES THAT CAN RAP' BECAME VERY POPULAR, AMAZING I WAS ABLE TO COME UP WITH IDEAS NEAR THE END, BECAUSE I WAS ALSO STUCK BETWEEEN THE INFECTION, AND HORROR OF WAR, FOR .**

**ONCE MORE I'M PRETTY BUSY GUY, IT'LL BE HARD FOR ME TO CREATE IDEAS FOR ****THIS ****STORY, WHILE ALSO TRYING TO TYPE MY POPULAR LORD OF THE RINGS SPOOF,**

**BUT HERE IT GOES**

Somewhere in a Canadian forest was a pack of wolves known as Ruskulka Pack. They are extremely dangerous and killed lots and lots of packs. They all have red tattoo like markings on their faces and spoke in a weird language. They have a necklace that sends a burning pain to whoever is cut by it. They were looking for a new pack, to sent fear towards. They saw Jasper park. And the found there new victims.

**THERE YOU HAVE IT, SORRY IT'S SHORT!**


	2. Too damn easy

CHAPTER 2

**I KNOW THIS IS COMPLETELY RANDOM, BUT DON'T YOU FIND STRANGE, THAT ALPHA AND OMEGA WAS ORGINALLY CREATED IN CANADA, AND ****I'M ****THE ****ONLY ****CANADIAN ON THIS ENTIRE FRIGGEN SITE! TOTALLY STRANGE! BUT I HAVE TO SAY, FANFICTION HAS REALLY CHANGED MY LIFE! BUT THERE IS SOMETHING I HAVEN'T TOLD ANYBOBY ABOUT MYSELF, IT HOPFULLY WOULDN'T CHANGE ANYTHING, BUT I HAPPEN TO HAVE ADHD, IT PROUBLY EXPLAINS MY ODDNESS, LOL just kidding, BUT SERIOUSLY THOUGH I REALLY DO HAVE IT. : ( IT'S NOTHING SERIOUS, JUST MEANS THAT I NEED PILLS OTHER WISE I'LL GO COMPLETELY HYPER! **

**ANYWAY… **

**I'M SORRY MY PRIVOUS CHAPTER WAS PROUBLEY LAME, AT THE TIME, I LITURARY JUST FINISHED A CHAPTER ON A DIFFERENT STORY, AND WAS COMPLETELY ABLE TO CREATE FULL ON IDEAS.**

**BUT THIS CHAPTER IS DIFFERENT, I'M MORE FREE, AND WILL MAKE NICE A LONG, PS, THIS STORY CONTAINS INTENCE VIOLANCE!**

The mysterious wolves were watching a few nearby wolves. They decided to use them as victims.

Several alpha's were chasing after caribou. One was female alpha. One of the mysterious wolves pretended to get hurt from the caribou. The unaware woman ran over to his aid, followed by several other wolves behind her. "Are you hurt?" She asked worriedly. "No" the wolf said quietly. He opened his eyes suddenly. "BUT YOU SURE AS HELL WILL BE!" He cried. And with that jumped onto the poor female, bite down on her neck, and quickly killed her. The other wolves were shocked, not only that he just killed a girl, but also she was one of their best fighters. Suddenly more of the mysterious wolves started jumping onto them, all doing what the first one did. Within seconds, all the wolves were dead. But one was still breathing, but barely. The strangers went up to him. "Man, you're so fuckin stupid, I can't believe you fell for that" The lead one mocked. He grabbed the wolves' neck. Last thing he heard the wolf say was "This will be too damn easy" and then everything went black for the wolf.


	3. Captured alphas

CHAPTER 3

Almost a week later. The rest of the wolves were completely unaware of the previous attack. So they were wondering where the hell the hunting group went. Winston and Tony called all the Alpha's over. "I'll be back soon" Kate told Humphrey, Garth said the same to Lilly, they both gave their mates a kiss on the cheek and left. "But why can't we come?" One of the omegas's asked. "Because it's alpha meeting, we don't need you stupid omegas" one of alphas replied. The omegas were pretty offended.

**NOTE FROM CNOILES: Yes I'm aware, that Humphrey is suppose to be a alpha now, but it seems better for the story, if he and Lilly, were still omega's.**

LATER!

The alphas gathered around Winston and Tony, for the meeting. "Now, as we all know, we are missing several of our hunters" Winston told them. "Still" Garth said in disbelief. "Yes son" Tony answered. "How can we find them?" Hutch asked. "I know what happened" said a mysterious voice. A completely black wolf appeared. "They were attacked by spotted wolves" the stranger told them. "Holly shit" Kate said. "What do you suggest we do?"Winston asked. "I know exactly what you should do" he said with an evil grin. Without warning he smashed Winston's against a rock, and knocked him out, but didn't completely kill him. He then revealed all his dots. And the alpha's found themselves surwanded by more of these mysterious wolves. Everybody was too scared to do anything, even Eve. "Lesson up fuckin bitches, we are taking over, now you guys will what we say, or we kill all of ya" The lead wolf told them. All the wolves nodded nervously. "We are the Ruskulta pack, and from this moment on, you are our prisoners" the wolf contained.

It's been a few hours since then, and the omega's were starting to wonder what's taking the alpha's so long. Lilly decided to look for them. She saw all the alpha's being held hostage. One alpha tried to stop them by attacking the wolves. But the lead Ruskulta wolf scratched his neck and killed him. "LET THAT BE A LESSON TOWARDS OF YOU!" He screamed.

Knowing what had to be done, Lilly ran over towards the others and told them what she saw. "Come on guys we have to save them" Humphrey told everyone. "But why should we help them, they called us stupid" One omega said. "Think of all the times they catched our food, and saved our lives…. NOW IT'S OUR TURN!" Humphrey told everyone.

Winston was beginning to wake up. Kate and Eve ran over and hugged him. "What happened?" He asked weakly. "Hell, that's what's happening" Kate said. "Where's Josh?" Winston asked, referring to the wolf that was killed earlier. "Dead" Kate said. "Shit" Winston said angrily. "QUITE OVER THERE!" One of the Ruskulta wolves cried angrily.


	4. Stupid omegas

CHAPTER 4

Humphrey and Lilly still weren't able to convince the rest of omega's to help them out. Even Salty, Shakey and Mooch, denied helping there pack brother found Humphrey near the spot, were he use to watch Kate. "Still nothing?" She asked. Humphrey nodded. "I don't get it, they finally get a chance be heroes and the deny it" Humphrey said. "Ya" Lilly said.

MEANWHILE!

The Ruskulka pack, were treating the alpha's like slaves. Forcing them build more on the territory, and to hunt for them, and even fight each other for Ruskulka's cruel enjoyment. Beside the leader was a big though guy called Thrasher. Thrasher found an omega wondering around the territory, and brought him over. "Hey boss, I found this piece of shit wondering around" Thrasher said. "Stupid fuckin omega" the leader, he turned to Thrasher. "Kill it" he told Thrasher. "Gladly" Thrasher said with an evil smile. With that he started beating the poor omega to death. Humphrey and Lilly happened to come by and are shocked at the sight they seen. Thrasher stopped as the two saw them. "HA! HA! There's even more" Thrasher said. "LET HIM GO!" Humphrey cried angrily. "HA! HA! Do you seriously think we are going to take orders from your stupid ass" the lead Ruskulka said. "You god damn omega's are all the same, all your good for is telling stupid jokes, and stopping fights and arguments, but alpha's are WAY better" he continued. This made Humphrey and Lilly super angrily. Then the Ruskulka grabs Kate out of a den, this now known as a slave cell. "Take this bitch for example, she is better then you omega's in every way, alphas here are very useful, especially when they satisfied 'our needs" The Ruskulka said. Then violently throw Kate back in. Humphrey lost it, and tempted to jump onto him. But Thrasher stopped him, and started violently beating him, Lilly new she had to do something.

**YIKES! CLIFF HANGER!**


	5. What must we do?

CHAPTER 5

Lilly somehow found the strength to push Thrasher off poor Humphrey. See grabbed his unconscious body and ran off with him. The Ruskulka leader was angry none of the his pack members was doing anything. "WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR! SHE'S GETTING AWAY!" he cried angrily. "We can't hit a girl" one of them admitted. "Ya you can you kill lots of girls, including the one chasing those Caribous, from a couple days ago" The leader said. "That was ALL you" said the other one. "Ya, plus were tired" said another. "YOUR NOTHING BUT COWARDLY PIECES OF RAT SHIT!" The leader cried angrily. "That expression makes no since" Said Thrasher. "SHUT UP!" The leader screamed

Lilly managed to return back to the rest of the Omega's. Everyone was shocked at Humphrey's condition. Lilly told them about all that happened. "NOW! Will you help us?" Lilly asked them. Everyone looked at each other, they weren't completely sure. At this point Humphrey was waking up. Lilly was so excited when she saw him, that she kissed both his cheeks. Humphrey slowly started getting up, he had a huge headache, and was sore all over. "What happened?" He asked weakly. "you were nearly beat to death" Lilly told him. "Really?" He asked. Lilly nodded. Suddenly they remembered something. THEY FORGOT THE OTHER OMEGA!

**SORRY IT'S SHORT, LONE WOLF WANT'S CLIFF HANGERS, SO I HAD TO KEEP THE EXSITMENT GROWING, BY HAVING THAT SPOT AT THE END, PLUS IT WAS ALL I COULD THINK OF FOR THIS PART! **

**TILL LATER! CNOILES**

**PLEASE REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**


	6. Sudden anger

CHAPTER 7

**HELLO EVERYONE, SORRY I'VE BEEN A WHILE, EI LONE WOLF WAS GONE THE PAST FEW DAYS, AND WASN'T ABLE TO GIVE MORE CHAPTER OUTLINES**

**ANYWAY, I'M NOT SURE IF AWARE OF MY LIST OF SPOOFS, BUT I'M MAKING ONE FOR LORD OF THE RING AND THE TWO TOWERS. POINT IS I'M COMPLETELY OUT OF IDEAS, IF ANYONE WAS SOME IDEAS FOR ME, PLEASE PM ME. AND AT THE PART WERE THEY FIRST MEET GANDALF THE WHITE. PLEASE DON'T MENTION LEMONS.**

After telling them the saturation, Humphrey and Lilly convinced the rest of the Omega's to try and save the one Omega left behind. They found him being beaten by Thrasher again. "Back again, A" Thrasher said with an evil smile. He loosened his grip a tiny bit. Suddenly something came over the little Omega as he found a way to kill Thrasher. Everyone was shocked. "I'M TIRED OF BEING TREATED LIKE SHIT!" The Omega cried angrily. All the other Omega's got the same Idea and started killing the Ruskulka's. Humphrey, Lilly, Salty, Shakey, and Mooch, were in shock as they watched what Ws happening. The lead Ruskulka managed to run off.

AFTER THE BATTLE!

Humphrey released all the Alphas. Kate ran over and hugged him. Garth did the same towards Lilly. "Were did that come from?" Winston asked the Omega's. They didn't completely know.

The lead Ruskulka stopped running. "STUPID GOD DAMN OMEGAS!" He cried. They will pay for this, I don't know how, and I don't know when, BUT THEY WILL PAY!" He cried.


	7. Unlikely heros

CHAPTER 7

**THINGS SEEM ODD, EI HAS DISCONNECTED HIS ABUILTY FOR ME TO CONTACT WITH HIM, SO I'M NOT ABLE TO DOUBLE CHECK. ANYWAY, I GUESS THIS IS THE CHAPTER. INJOY!**

Humphrey, Lilly, Salty, Shakey, and Mooch. Went out searching for the Ruskulka leader. But so far he was nowhere to be found. But then they spotted him running. "Guys, lower the boom" Humphrey said. "What?" Lilly asked. Her question was answered as Salty and Shakey tossed up Mooch, who landed who purposely landed on the Ruskulka. "GET THE HELL OFF ME!" The Ruskulka leader cried angrily. The others ran up to him. "It's over punk" Humphrey said. "Or so you think, I'LL HAVE MY REVENGE!" The leader cried with evil grin. He throw Mooch off him, and started strangling him. The others were quick to push him off.

LATER!

After much difficulty, the Omega's managed to drag the enemy back to the pack, so the pack would what needed to be done. "GOD DAMN OMEGA!" The enemy cried angrily. "Let that be a lesson" Winston told him. "SCREW YOU!" The enemy cried. Winston ignored it. "Humphrey do the honors of killing his ass" Winston said. "Strangely, that seems like something worth doing" Humphrey. Lilly stood up. "I'll help, I want him to suffer" Lilly said. Winston nodded showing he approved of the idea. They both bite down on his neck, and killed him.

Everyone was cheering for the Omega's. Plus apologizing for the mean things they said. Looks like things turned out happy. Wouldn't you say, well unless you were one of the Ruskulka's.

THE END!


End file.
